Oh noodle chapter 2
by Noodle niccals
Summary: Murdoc building cyber noodle I don't do good at summaries lol please read :)


chapter 2 of oh noodle murdoc is building his cyborg teaching her how to talk I suppose and programming her...enjoy...pwease..:3

* * *

murdoc was gathering pieces for his cyborg. He bought a wig detailed like noodles only long so he had to style and cut it like hers and it was more if a dark blue than purple but that didn't matter as long as it looked like noodle.

he also bought fake nails,a military uniform with a beret,boots,animatronic eyes,make up and fake teeth for fake teeth they were greatly realistic and detailed. Murdoc had found and kept some of noodles DNA from the El mañana wreckage so the cyborg might have some of noodles attributes which he hoped. He **really** hoped that he had skilled hands to make this heap of metal look like noodle,he stopped and thought of a dirty joke when he thought that but carried on. The satanist looked up and down the cyborgs body thinking how the hell he got other was pretty drunk when he ordered this stuff of the internet a week ago he didn't know if it was either a cyborg/robot body sculpt or a sex doll he pondered that question for a minute and then slowly brung his mismatched eyes onto the chest it had small sculpt breasts but that's what noodle was like. He didn't bother to look down to the low part if the cyborg if the breasts were sculpted the bottom part would be sculpted. He blushed uncomfortably He was trying to make noodle after all,he looked at the middle her hips were slightly flared out and the legs looked shaped but a bit lanky same with the arms. The head was detachable like a doll it had wires coming out if the head and the neck. Murdoc was sure it was a cyborgs body now it was missing some wires though but he had already got some the cyborg came with a charger aswell...well...more than just one charger there was lots of them all for one cyborg. The cyborg was all metal covered with a thin layer of fake skin, pale skin. "right..down to business..." Murdoc said emotionless he didn't know that much about building and making cyborgs (who would?) so he drunkly bought a book aswell titled how to build cyborgs for dummies he figured out what some of the wires were and were they were supposed to be attached when he got the servos and the body wires all figured out and done he moved in to the head. He took a scalpel and a sculptor knife he pulled out a photo of noodle from his wallet (which was surprisingly empty) and started to sculp...about 1 hour later he had finished with sculpting her face he was veeeerrryyyy proud of himself for the first time in his life it looked just like noodle. He used some do his 'skill' to make her look older after all it had been about 2 or 3 years...he then opened the face and put the animatronic eyes in they looked huge compared to the sculpting job he did on the front he then shut her face And took a fine permanent marker to do an eyeliner effect around eyes eye lids and water line he then slightly smiled then slapped himself mentally he forgot to put her teeth in he tried really hard to open her face put it wouldn't budge when he programmed her he would ask her to open her face so he left that to last.

Murdoc was so close to finish. He put a bra on her with holes in them he didn't cut holes in it for naughty kinky stuff he cut them open because instead of nipples her planted two guns in each breast the same with a gun in her mouth which that managed to fit in but not the teeth he felt like this not-so cyborg hated him already...he drunk his 4th bottle of rum and then superglued the fake nails to her hands and hot glued her hair to her head the fringe covered here eyes just like noodle always covered hers her then clothed her uncomfortably. Murdoc put a lead into the back of her neck and put the end into his computer and downloaded all the movements like walking,listening,guitar playing,weapon expert and the rest...when the downloading was finished he charged her up and waited charging usually took about half an hour to an hour it wasn't that long while she was charging murdoc just lay down on the couch and slept while smoking and drinking.

He was awoken by a noisy bleeping noise saying fully groaned he wanted it to stop it was very irritating murdoc finally got up and yellled all of kong down "**SHUUUUUUDDDDDDDDD UPPPPPPPPPPPP!" **to his surprise ..it stopped "heh...knows who's boss already"...a demonic grin slid across murdocs face but dissapered quickly he walked down to the room where it just slumped looking the exact same it hadn't been switched on yet. He walked over to it...hesitated...then switched it on...the cyborgs eyes lit up red then back to normal it looked very emotionless then spoke. Murdoc couldn't tell what it said he was terrified it was the most horrible screeching noise he has heard he forgot to give it a voice...well download a voice...,he plugged the plug into the cyborg and it jolted a bit which made murdoc flinch he then took it and downloaded a voice onto the cyborg he flicked through the voices to download (I don't know lol I ran out of ideas) his face went red and a evil grin lit up his face when he thought about giving her a pornstar voice but he couldn't...it was noodle...his noodle...he didn't want a Japanese voice because it would be just to complicated to understand...and a little heartbreaken... he downloaded a normal woman's voice onto the cyborg and unplugged the plug

Murdoc went over to the cyborg unsure what to say and felt a little uncomfortable..again... 'Ello umm...cyborg?..I am murdoc your creator An-

murdoc was cut if by cyborg managing to sputter out a word "mmm..m-m-...master? Murdoc "ah...y-yea yes! I am your master and you have to do everything I will tell you to do..um..okay? Cyborg tilted its head a little and smiled slightly but even if it was slightly it looked twisted and creepy but murdoc dident care he was just happy that it looked like noodle and had some characteristics as noodle.."your name will be...cyborg noodle!" Cyborg didn't reply or react but she did look behind him and point to a gun and murdoc noticed and took it down and brought it to her "do yew know what dis is?"

Cyborg hesitated then nodded slightly with the urge to touch it..she was programmed to know what it was anyway so he felt a little stupid asking her if she knew what it was he reached it to her a little scared if she might turn on him or malfunction " 'ere yew go...'ts yours " cyborg looked up at him and smiled showing her tee- wait...she didn't have teeth yet.

murdoc knew she was gonna be a good partner..and band member until the real noodle comes back...of course she will come back! Murdoc himself went down to hell to find her and she wasn't there...so she had to be somewhere...right? While murdoc was having a mental conversation with himself cyborg touched him as to say something. "Th-thanks you m-m-master" her English wasent the best but it would get better murdoc smiled a little sad smile...he ruffled her hai- wig...and said "call me master murdoc"

cyborg saluted him her way of saying yes then murdoc turned away and turned back to her with the fake teeth and said with a smile in his face showing his sharp teeth surprisingly they looked whiter "cybernoodle...open your face...heh heh"


End file.
